Tulip Olsen
'Tulip '''is the main protagonist of ''Infinity Train. She is 12 years old and currently resides in the Infinity Train searching for a way home with One-One. https://www.twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/794440025601556480 Appearance Tulips's build resembles that of your typical schoolgirl. She has a very pale skin and a thin build, giving her a frail physique. She has orange hair that is kept tied in a ponytail by a green band. She also has a green clip attached to the right side of her hair. Adorning her face, is a pair of elliptically shaped glasses that rest atop her nose with no visible bridge between the lenses, making it have an appearance of the infinity symbol (∞). She wears a green hooded sweatshirt that has brown patches on the elbows with a white shirt underneath. She also wears a light grey mini skirt that matches her boots, and dark grey tights that stops around her ankles. She carries around with her a brown backpack that contains a notepad and a pencil with a frog eraser, and is usually where One-One is placed when being carried by Tulip. Tulip has a neon green glowing number seemingly stamped permanently onto the palm on her right hand. In the Pilot, the number 53 was on her palm but after the encounter with the Steward in Corgidia, it was replaced by the number 49. History Tulip has had a glowing number on her hand for about a week, and the cause of it being there is currently unknown. The number on her hand seems to fluctuate. For example, at the beginning of the pilot the number reads 53, but at the end of the episode the number is shown to change to the number 49. Not much is known about Tulip's past currently, other than the fact that she has been on the Infinity Train for a week and that at some point during that time, she met One-One. Personality Tulip is intelligent for her age, with the show's creator, Owen Dennis, stating that she has "advanced 12-year-old logic." She is also easily frustrated when things don't go her way. Though she has her bouts of selfishness, she is not averse in giving a helping hand when it is needed. She is primarily focused on finding a way out of the train, which is where most of her selfishness comes from, often times turning her head on something that isn't focused on escape from the train. Tulip normally refers to her pencil and notebook for important things. She likes to keep information there. This was shown as when Atticus was telling her how to open a door. Relationships One-One Tulip met One-One while passing through freight cars. Despite technically being from the Infinity Train, One-One appears to have no knowledge of what the train is. They overall have a good relationship, with One-One accompanying her across the train. Owen states that One-One, and its dual personalities, are there to balance out Tulip's own mood. Atticus Though initially apathetic to Atticus, she eventually warms up to him, even going out of her way to help him, and his people, in their plight. She even showed concern for him, shouting his name, when the Steward flicked Atticus towards a rock wall, exposing her location to the Steward. Trivia *Tulip's character design was kept simple so she could be drawn in mulitple angles with ease.https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/804524824664023040 * Tulip has a habit of grabbing the straps of her backpack occasionally. * Named after the flower tulip, the flower is meant to represent perfect love. ** With the orange variety having the meaning of fascination, energy, enthusiasm and desire. References Category:Characters Category:Humans